A turbine includes a rotating body and a fixed body arranged around the rotating body. The rotating body includes a rotor including blades. The fixed body includes an inner member like a blade ring that supports vanes, and an outer member like a casing arranged around the inner member. The blade ring is supported by a support device. The support device adjusts the position of the blade ring. An example of a technology regarding a support device that can adjust the position in a vertical direction for a diaphragm segment in a turbine casing is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.